1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display advertisements for insertion in a publication, such as for example a national publication, that typically and preferably travels by extremely favorable mail rates (namely, second-class rates); and more particularly to such an advertisement that is operable by a recipient of the publication to display a plurality of images.
2. Prior Art
Second-class mail rates are very low, but a publication that is mailed second class is subject to numerous very stringent requirements. One of these requirements is that an insert such as a display advertisement which is bound into the publication must be all one piece of paper.
Postal regulations require, furthermore, that such an insert be all a single piece of paper not only when bound into the publication but also when mailed, and indeed when received by an addressee. Heretofore, this restriction has been considered incompatible with the use of slidable panels that produce an image-changing effect.
Consequently such image changers have not ben considered cost effective or therefore, as a practical matter, feasible for use in publications mailed second class. As a result, advertisers in national publications have largely been denied the attention-getting impact of image-changer display ads.